<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vault of Firsts by LordPerkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122282">Vault of Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPerkins/pseuds/LordPerkins'>LordPerkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls und Panzer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles, Star Wars - All Media Types, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 3 published in it's own story (WIP), Chapter 5 published in it's own story (WIP)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPerkins/pseuds/LordPerkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of First Chapters for future fics, as they get worked on they will be updated the day that the story goes live in their chapter title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Azur Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Chapter is for an as of yet unnamed Azur Lane fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool ocean’s breeze washed over the deck of the Aircraft Carrier. A lone man stood at one end of the flight deck, hands clasped behind his back, tired blue eyes watching the ocean’s waves. Around him, planes stood ready to launch, his gut telling him that they would be needed before the sunset over the horizon. Suddenly, a voice came from behind him, “Commander, is everything alright?”</p>
<p>Turning around to face the voice, the Commander was face-to-face with a woman with long silver hair and striking blue eyes, this was Enterprise, the best warrior of the Eagle Union, “I’m quite alright Enterprise, just… reflecting.”</p>
<p>Enterprise frowned and let her displeasure be known, “I know you still blame yourself for the breaking of the Azur Lane and the frosty relations with the Ironblood and Sakura Empire, but while you were a Commander and had operational control, it was down to the diplomats and politicians to keep it together. They failed.”</p>
<p>The Commander smirked, “When did I become so readable?” he asked.</p>
<p>Enterprise joined him at the edge of the flight deck, “You didn’t,” she stated, “I became aware of your mannerisms not long before you informed me that you were getting a second secretary assigned to you,” she remarked before looking at him, “Have you found out who she is?”</p>
<p>The Commander sighed, “No, Command has been very tight-lipped on the matter. All I know is that she’s from the Royal Navy,” he replied before looking at her carefully, “I trust there will be no issues?”</p>
<p>Enterprise shook her head, “Of course not,” she stated before grimacing, “As long as it isn’t Ark Royal, she’s a bit… er…”</p>
<p>The Commander gave a smile to her, “Destroyer obsessed?” he filled in before growing serious, “Agreed, hopefully, they’ve reined her in a bit.”</p>
<p>Enterprise gave a slight nod before shutting her eyes. He suspected that she was thinking about her sister Yorktown but before he could say anything, the repair ship Vestal approached them, “Commander, Enterprise, there are reports coming from the new HeadQuarters saying that they have contacts on long-range radar, and it’s not us.”</p>
<p>Enterprise’s head snapped up and the Commander’s brow furrowed, “Sakura!” he muttered before turning to Enterprise, “I’m transferring to Vestal, I need you to make best possible speed to the base.”</p>
<p>Enterprise nodded and soon the transfer was complete. Vestal and the Commander watched as Enterprise picked up speed and rushed off to the base. A soft sigh came from Vestal, “Do you think she’ll be alright until we get there?” she asked.</p>
<p>The Commander looked down slightly, “I don’t know.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>A Few Hours Earlier</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Prince of Wales took in the sight of the new base of the remade Azur Lane. It’s white architecture typical of the Azur Lane, as was it’s been built around the natural beauty of the island, she knew some of the brass was very eco-centric and they made that very apparent in their buildings, including one officer she had observed from afar. Before she could reminisce any further, her guide spoke up, “Is everything alright Prince?”</p>
<p>Prince of Wales smiled at the girl, “Yes Cleveland, just reminiscing on the old days.”</p>
<p>Thankfully for her, Cleveland didn’t push for answers as she was embarrassed to admit that she was drawn to that Commander, the same one that was coming to take over this base. But she knew that nothing would come of it as he, like all men, would soon be distracted by his new secretary’s <em>assets</em>.</p>
<p>Soon Cleveland spoke up, “Come on, Illustrious is just coming in to dock! Let’s go greet her!”</p>
<p>Prince grew a small smile, “Don’t rush me, I’m coming.”</p>
<p>Soon they reached the dock and greeted both Illustrious and Unicorn, while Cleveland went off to do her own thing, “<em>Probably to find out how Helena’s group is doing</em>” Prince thought, and Unicorn went off to explore the base, she took Illustrious to the Royal Navy’s common area, “I wasn’t lying on the dock, it is good to see you old friend,” Illustrious said.</p>
<p>It took Prince a moment to realise that Illustrious had spoken, “Pardon? I didn’t hear what you said.”</p>
<p>Illustrious pursed her lips, “You’re still thinking about him, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Prince let some of her frustration show, “Of course I am!” she retorted, “That one act of kindness has affected me far more than that one day!”</p>
<p>Illustrious just smiled as Prince realised what she had just done, “I’m sorry Illustrious, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”</p>
<p>Illustrious nodded, “It’s quite alright my friend, I understand,” she remarked before standing before the window.</p>
<p>Prince blinked, surprised at Illustrious’ words, “What do you mean Illustrious?”</p>
<p>Illustrious giggled, “Did you honestly think that you were the first shipgirl to develop such feelings? Or that you were the first in the Royal Navy to do so?” she asked. When Prince nodded, she sighed, “Dear, many of us have developed such feelings, sometimes it’s between us and our commanders, sometimes it’s for complete outsiders, sometimes it’s between ourselves, you’ve seen how close Cleveland and Helena are?” she asked and again, Prince nodded, “That’s not that uncommon, from what I hear, Akagi and Kaga of the Sakura Empire are the same way and there are others who fall into that category.”</p>
<p>Prince joined her at the window, “But what about you Illustrious? You said that you understood what I felt, how?”</p>
<p>Illustrious gave a small smile, “It would never work out, not least of which because she doesn’t want for relationships, it’s just who she is. I’ve accepted that, but she’ll always hold my heart.”</p>
<p>Prince was just about to ask who this person was when Javelin ran in, “Prince of Wales! Illustrious! There are contacts on long-range radar, and the Commander’s flotilla has confirmed it’s not them.”</p>
<p>Turning back to the window, Prince’s lips curled, anger clear on her face, “Sound the General Alarm, get as many people in the water as possible!” she ordered before turning to Illustrious, “Coming?”</p>
<p>Illustrious nodded, “I’ll be a few minutes, but I’ll be there,” she replied.</p>
<p>Not questioning it, Prince of Wales rushed out of the room with Javelin hot on her heels. Illustrious waited a moment before picking up the phone in the room, “Hello, Your Majesty? Yes, this is Illustrious, Unicorn and I have arrived but a hostile force is coming to us, the Commander’s flotilla is nearer, but if you could hurry, please. Yes actually, there was one more thing, is it still possible to switch the Commander’s new secretary? Perfect, here’s my plan…”</p><hr/>
<p>Soon, most of the base was in defensive mode, shipgirls were in defensive positions, manjuus were reporting to damage control and rescue positions, and both Illustrious and Unicorn had planes in the air. It didn’t take long before the enemy made their presence known, several air attacks came in quick succession, Cleveland and Javelin were doing their best but they knew that unless something changed soon, one would get past and strike Unicorn as they were focusing on her. The other destroyers were trying their best, but their armament was too small to be successful against the cruisers and Prince of Wales had her hands full trying to deter other, larger ships from coming too close.</p>
<p>Finally, it happened, a swarm of red planes came at Unicorn and try as they might, several got past Cleveland and Javelin and battered Unicorn, causing her to fall over. It was then that a giant wolf-like creature came over her and looked to be about to give the killing blow when suddenly, a plane braved the hail of gunfire and struck the wolf, causing it to fade away in a blue flame.</p>
<p>This caused a lull in the battle as everyone looked to see who had saved Unicorn. Their first indication was when the woman in a blue dress cried out, “No! Not her!”</p>
<p>Less than two kilometres from the base, a solitary carrier approached the enemy fleet, the woman on board curled her lips, “This ends now!” she states.</p>
<p>Allowing her ship to merge with her, the Azur Lane Fleet recognised her at once, “It’s Enterprise!” was the cry that went up and everyone doubled their efforts to give Enterprise enough time to drive off the hostile forces.</p>
<p>The battle that ensued was short but fierce. By using her own planes to get her closer, Enterprise threw everything she could at the woman in the blue dress while keeping the one in a red dress occupied. Finally, she landed a hit unto the blue dress, causing her to scream in pain. When Enterprise landed on the water, she looked ready to continue the fight herself. But the one in the red dress floated down to the other one and picked her up, “It is time to leave,” she whispered to the woman that she now carried in her arms before turning to the Azur Lane Fleet, “Know this Azur Lane, we, the Sakura Empire, have thrown our lot in with the Ironblood in a Crimson Axis, and I, Akagi and my sister Kaga will repay you for this injury you have inflicted upon her.”</p>
<p>With that, she turned and left; Enterprise made to pursue, but Illustrious calling out to her stopped her, “Enterprise! We cannot give chase, no matter how much we wish to!”</p>
<p>Enterprise spun around, “But we must!” she retorted.</p>
<p>Prince of Wales came up beside them, “I want to chase after them too, but we can’t, with the majority of the fleet heavily damaged, you are our only combat-capable ship and even you could use a few days in drydock. Even if you didn’t, if you gave chase, we would be defenceless for a few days!” she implored before grabbing Enterprise’s shoulder, “Please, stay back, if only to make sure that they won’t try a follow-up attack.”</p>
<p>Enterprise didn’t say a word as she went to help the manjuus rescue badly hurt people. Fires were blazing all over the warehouses and a few of the civilians were trying to help, but Sakura had even targeted them and many laid dead or badly injured. Prince looked over the base, grime and blood from a small cut on her forehead covered her, “I guess the old saying is still true,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“War never changes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry Potter/Star Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is for an as of yet unnamed fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer had not been kind to Harry Potter. Then again, when have the Dursleys ever been kind to him? It started when the Dursleys put him in Dudley’s second bedroom, at first, Harry wondered when the other shoe was going to drop as they had never been kind to him before. As soon as he got in the room though, he found out why he was being “treated”, the door had three different locks on it, and a cat flap for his food to come through. Harry smiled though, remembering that Fred and George came with Ron to break him out of Privet Prison and spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow under the tender care of their mother, Molly Weasley.</p><p>And so, on September 1<sup>st</sup>, Harry found himself on the Hogwarts Express early, since Molly and Arthur hadn’t wanted to be late this year, so they got the entire family ready the night before. Just before he got on the train though, Arthur and Molly had taken him aside, since during his stay, he had slept in the family room, so to not disturb anyone with his night terrors. Instead of scolding him, as he expected, Arthur told him that Molly had told him what had happened at the end of the year and that he was going to be having words with Headmaster Dumbledore. At that point, Molly hugged him and told him that it was perfectly normal to have such terrors after what happened and that it would be a good idea to talk to someone about it in detail.</p><p>That was easier said than done. Who could he talk to? Ron? Harry discarded that idea as soon as he thought of it. Ron was many things; understanding was not one of them. Hermione? She was more understanding than Ron, that was for sure, but how could she understand this. He killed a man for God’s sake.</p><p>Just then, the object of his thoughts entered his compartment. “There you are Harry, I’ve been looking for you and so have the others,” she said, then she noticed his face, “Harry? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Harry shrugged it off, not wanted to talk about it quite yet, “Just thinking about this Lockhart person, after the spectacle he made in Diagon Alley, I’m not sure how I feel about him.”</p><p>Hermione sighed in relief, glad she wasn’t the only one with doubts about their new professor, “It’s not just that Harry, his books are full of contradictions, I seriously doubt we’ll actually learn anything of use from him.”</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, “Hermione Granger, doubting authority? Whatever happened to the girl who thought getting expelled was worst to death?”</p><p>Hermione’s face fell and Harry knew he messed up, “I’m sorry Hermione, I didn’t mean it harshly,”</p><p>Hermione nodded, “I know,” she replied sullenly, before looking back up with tears in her eyes, “What happened was that you had to face<em> Him</em> last year all by yourself and not a professor helped, nor were they concerned, so I’m treating all of the adults at Hogwarts with a dose of wariness.”</p><p>Harry frowned, before nodding, “That’s probably a good idea, if it wasn’t for a couple of exceptions, I would’ve said that there wasn’t any reason to come back, I can get beat up just as well in the non-magical world with an equal possibility of getting killed.”</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow but chose not to remark on his slip of the tongue and thankfully for her, Harry didn’t notice. Instead, she chose to focus on the first part of his statement, “And what are these exceptions?” she asked.</p><p>Harry actually smiled, “Well, other than Hagrid being a good friend and the castle being home for me, there’s you Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione blinked, “Me?” she asked.</p><p>Harry nodded, “Yes, you. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything last Halloween when Ron said something unflattering, but I was still trying to process that a Wizard was acting like Dudley,” he remarked before looking her in the eye, “In the short time that I’ve known you, you’ve never steered me wrong, which is a lot more then Ron can say. But I've always looked to you in class, for some reason, seeing you perform a spell is better than having the professor lecture me for hours.”</p><p>Hermione was touched, but after a few moments of thought, Harry patted the seat next to him, “I think I owe you some answers.”</p><p>This caused her to raise an eyebrow, “You do?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “Yes, you know what my life has been during school, but I’ve had eleven years' experience that you’ve not heard. Perhaps if you do, you might understand some of my actions just a bit better.”</p><p>Intrigued, Hermione sat next to him and he began his story, “Everyone in the wizarding world thinks I’m some hero, that I live in some mansion with servants at my beck and call. The truth though, is that I was the servant and my relations were the served. As soon as I was tall enough to reach the top of the cooker, I was put to work, cooking became an escape, even if I couldn’t eat what I cooked, it was still a break from the gardening, cleaning and other tasks my aunt and uncle could devise for me.”</p><p>Hermione could hardly believe what he was saying, but then pieces of a grand puzzle began falling into place, she could now understand why he treasured the smallest piece of praise he received, but he continued, “For the first few years, I believed that my name was either boy or <em>freak</em>, depending on how good of a mood Vernon was in.”</p><p>Suddenly he realized that his hand was getting wet. Looking over to Hermione, he saw her eyes flowing with tears. Brushing them with his hand, he said, “I’ve made my peace with my past Hermione, and I intend to leave it just that.”</p><p>Hermione place her hand on his and kept it on her cheek, she could feel the years of work etched into them and that only brought on more, “You may have Harry, but I cannot. They've treated you no better than Slaves of old and have gotten away with it! Oh, if only there wasn’t an underage restriction on magic, I’d like to hex them into next week,” she cried.</p><p>Harry was honestly shocked that she felt so defensive for him. But he had little time to think on it as he soon had his arms full of a sobbing Hermione. Though he could have been considered emotionally stunted considering his childhood, he knew enough to wrap his arms around her and to offer some kind of comfort. Neither of them noticed when the train began puffing out of King’s Cross, nor did they notice their surroundings. Soon though, Harry pulled back slightly, just enough to look at her, “I promise Hermione, I’ll be fine,” he said.</p><p>Hermione smiled despite herself, “Well I’ll be holding you to that Harry.”</p><p>Chuckling, they settled into the long ride before them.</p><hr/><p>At the Castle, several members of the staff were holed up in Professor McGonagall’s office, arguing furiously as to the sanity of the Headmaster as he hired Lockhart to the DADA position. Flitwick was currently ripping into Dumbledore, “I honestly do not know what to think my friends, it’s almost like Albus wants to ensure that our students are so weak in Defense that they will always turn to him to solve their problems.”</p><p>Minerva sighed, she too had been questioning his sanity, though for much longer than it appeared. She let the professors work out some further steam before speaking, “I have had reservations about Albus’ decisions for some time now,” she began.</p><p>An unexpected ally chose to ask for clarification, “What do you mean Minerva? How long have you been concerned?” Severus asked.</p><p>Minerva sighed, “Ever since we left baby Harry at Privet Drive,” she murmured before looking back up, “With what happened last year, I began looking into ways to ensure that any scheme that Albus cooks up will be foiled, and he practically gift-wrapped the opportunity to me.”</p><p>This caused everyone to look to her, “I managed to convince an old friend to replace Lockhart and changed the paperwork around to show that Albus hadn’t hired that oaf.”</p><p>Poppy looked at her old friend, suddenly looking as though she had a revelation, “Oh god, you don’t mean?”</p><p>“Well it’s good to see that you’ve left a lasting impression somewhere,” a mysterious voice said.</p><p>Everyone spun around, curses ready on their tongues, except for Minerva and Poppy, but the young man’s companion took care of showing their displeasure, “Anakin! We're meant to be <em>helping</em> not hindering,” the auburn-haired man said, taking the opportunity to slap his companion upside the head before turning to the professors, “My apologies for my former apprentice's remark. I'm afraid Anakin’s perchance for mischief gets the better of him sometimes.”</p><p>Minerva sighed, “Well, we’re quite used to mischief by now Master Kenobi,” she remarked before gesturing to them, “This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, gentlemen, these are my colleagues here at Hogwarts.”</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow, “So, the Jedi Order sees that there’s a situation and have sent you in response. If only you were ten years earlier.”</p><p>Obi-Wan had the good grace to look abashed, “Well, yes, but finding out that a Sith Lord is making a play for control of the Senate does tend to be a priority for the Council. Regardless, we’re here now.”</p><p>Severus nodded, “Of course Master Kenobi, I wasn’t complaining, merely curious.”</p><p>Poppy groaned, “And what are you going to be doing here gentlemen, I surmised that you’ll be teaching the DADA class, but beyond that, what are you doing?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smirked, “Well, luckily for you, I’ll be teaching the class, while Anakin does some investigating for me, the Council has looked into the records regarding this Voldemort as we do not believe he is completely dead yet.”</p><p>Minerva nodded, “Albus would agree on that point, but he doesn’t seem to be doing anything about it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded before turning to Anakin, “Anakin, head to London and speak to the Goblins, perhaps they’ll be able to help us.”</p><p>Anakin nodded and left, leaving Obi-Wan with the professors, “So, what do I need to know before the students arrive?” he asked.</p><hr/><p>When the train pulled into Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione were surprised they hadn’t gotten a visit from Malfoy and his goons, but they waved it off as coincidence. When they reached the carriages, Harry was shocked, “What kind of horses are those?” he wondered aloud.</p><p>Hermione looked at where he was pointing, but couldn’t see anything, “I don’t see any horses Harry, what are you talking about?”</p><p>Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, “They’re called thestrals, only people who have seen someone die can see them,” the girl said.</p><p>Harry and Hermione turned to face the girl, “You can see them too?” Harry asked.</p><p>The girl nodded, “Oh yes, my mother died last year, and I was home when the accident happened. She was working on a potion when it backfired,” she said, turning downtrodden, “She cast a shield around me, but didn’t save herself.”</p><p>Seeing the girl begin to cry, Hermione reached out, “I’m so sorry, no one should go through what you’ve gone through miss?”</p><p>The girl looked up, “Luna, Luna Lovegood.”</p><p>Just then, Hagrid began calling for first years and Luna perked up, “I best be going, if I get into Gryffindor, I’ll be sure to look for you!” she called.</p><p>They both waved and Harry looked to Hermione, “She seemed nice.”</p><p>Hermione nodded and they boarded a carriage, by pure chance, they managed to snag a carriage with Fred and George. Fred was the first to greet them, “Well looky here George, if it isn’t our younger adopted brother and the delightful Miss Granger, we were wondering when you’d show up,” he remarked.</p><p>George nodded, “Indeed dear brother, we thought you’d enjoy some privacy for the trip up, so once Miss Granger found you, we cast a spell over your compartment that would ensure that anyone looking for you wouldn’t find you unless they already knew where you were.”</p><p>Harry smiled, “In that case, I have a great many things to thank you for.”</p><p>George waved him off, “Bollocks Harry, you’re practically our brother, and we’d do anything for family.”</p><p>Fred nodded before looking serious, an odd look for him, “We thought we’d tell you this now, rather than later because the school year tends to get busy,” he began and George donned the same expression, “I’d be careful around Ronald and Ginny, Ron said some things before we got you that had us concerned and Ginny, well it’s not so much her, as much as our suspicions.”</p><p>George took over, “You see, we suspect that Dumbledore will try something involving Ginny considering that apparently, according to mum and dad, he tried to set up a betrothal agreement for you and Ginny mere days after your parents died.”</p><p>Both Harry and Hermione were shocked, and unconsciously drew closer to each other, an action that caused both Fred and George to mentally smirk, but then Harry interrupted their musings, “What about Ron?”</p><p>The boys looked down, “From his words directly, ‘Harry’s my ticket out of poverty and to fame’ and ‘Hermione a bit bossy, but she’d be a free ticket out of Hogwarts, and who knows, maybe she’d make a good housewife’.”</p><p>Harry and Hermione both turned a distinct pallor of green and there was nothing unconscious about Hermione throwing her arms around Harry and Harry returning the embrace. There they stayed until they reached the castle, though, considering they never let go of each other’s hands while Fred and George bookended the couple, nobody said a word. Surprisingly, not even Ron, though that was probably down to everyone’s attention being on the staff table.</p><p>Harry, Hermione, Fred and George looked to see what all the fuss was about, but before they could say anything, Professor McGonagall led in the first years and everyone got quiet as the Sorting Hat came to life, “<em>A new batch of children, ready to be sorted I see. You come from all walks of life, yet are more alike than you believe. Dark Times are coming, but you will be safe. Be you as brave as Godric Gryffindor, as Witty as Rowana Ravenclaw, as Loyal as Helga Hufflepuff or as Cunning as Salzar Slytherin, you’ll find a home here. So come forward children, there’s no need to fear, I’m just the friendly Hogwarts Sorting Hat.”</em></p><p>Everyone applauded but Fred leaned into Harry’s ear, “That’s odd, the song’s different this year.”</p><p>Harry and Hermione nodded, paying particular attention to the line about Dark Times, “Do you think the Hat was talking about personal dark times or Dark Times such as during the War?” Hermione wondered.</p><p>Soon though, their attention was grabbed when McGonagall called, “Lovegood, Luna!”</p><p>As soon as Luna sat down, they began hearing whispers, calling her “loony” as well as calling her weird and odd. Harry frowned, but his displeasure was soon dispelled as the hat shouted “Gryffindor!” and joy came to her face.</p><p>Once she sat down across from Harry and Hermione, the sorting continued. The three were quite clearly excited to talk with each other but knew there would be time once the sorting finished. Soon McGonagall called for Ginny. The Hat seemed to deliberate for some time before finally calling out “Ravenclaw!”</p><p>The entire Weasley family was shocked at where Ginny was sorted, but no one could deny the look of joy on her face, so no one did. After Dumbledore began the feast, Fred leaned to Harry, “Not that surprising, she’s far more intelligent than most people give her credit for.”</p><p>George looked at Luna, “Good to see you in Gryffindor Luna, how was your train ride?”</p><p>Luna smiled, “It was quite nice George, thank you. The only sour note being when the Malfoy scion barged into my compartment.”</p><p>Harry frowned, “Unfortunately that note will hold, Gryffindor and Slytherin don’t see eye to eye and Malfoy is the main instigator of troubles.”</p><p>Luna nodded whilst she finished dishing up her plate, “I could tell he was rather vocal about his nonsense, hopefully, it won’t interfere with our learning too much.”</p><p>Harry sighed, but Hermione answered, “I doubt that Luna, he’s been worst in potions, but you won’t have him in classes, we do, but we’ll try and help you as much as we can.”</p><p>It wasn’t much longer before the feast was finished and Dumbledore stood and began his beginning of term speech, “Welcome new First Years and welcome back everyone else!” he said. “As we have filled ourselves with the wonderful food provided to us, I shall be brief before sending you to your common rooms. Firstly, the forest on the edge of the grounds is out-of-bounds, there is a reason that it is called the Forbidden Forest and not the Welcome All Forest! Secondly, Mr Flich has updated his list of banned items and that is posted outside his office. Finally, as is tradition apparently, we have a new DADA professor, please welcome Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi!” he called.</p><p>As the students cheered and applauded for the new addition, hoping that he would either stay for more than a year or be good, Albus seethed. He had wanted to have Lockhart use the DADA class as story time so the students wouldn’t learn anything, then use that to hire Lupin next year, the werewolf was decent in Defense, but now that plan for controlling the Boy-Who-Lived had to be scrapped thanks to Minerva’s meddling.</p><p>In the student body, a few of the muggleborns and muggle raised students looked at each other, for they recognised the name and the robes that the man was wearing, but since that was science-fiction and this man looked much younger then Sir Alec Guinness, they figured that he had been named because of the character and enjoyed the films. Finally, Dumbledore released them to their common rooms. All wondered just what had happened over the summer as neither Dumbledore nor Professor McGonagall seemed to be on speaking terms with each other, meaning that this would be an interesting school year…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valkyria Chronicles 4 fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first chapter in A Sniper's Story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>The day our hometown burned… That was the day we enlisted. At last, we had something to believe in. something worth fighting for. None of us yet knew-we couldn’t foresee-what this war would cost us. It was a battlefield… But it was where we grew up. </b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>-Excerpt from the diary of Lieutenant Claude Wallace, Commander of Squad E, Edinburgh Army, Atlantic Federation</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The year was 1935 EC, the Second Europa War was in full swing. A lone man stood at the entrance to a Federation base, at first glance, you could be forgiven for thinking there was nothing remarkable about him, he was of average build, average height. When you spoke with him, however, you would find out he was 21 years old, and yet he spoke with such a world-weary tone, suggesting that there was a story to him.</p><p>He wasn’t waiting for long as Squad E rolled back into base following a successful engagement at Milt. Claude Wallace, the leader of Squad E, noticed him and nodded to Kai Schulen, the leader of Squad E’s Snipers, and they both approached. “Lieutenant Wallace, Sergeant Jacob Stewart reporting as ordered, sir!” the man said, identifying himself.</p><p>Claude nodded, “At ease Sergeant, you’ll find we’re a lot more relaxed around here,” then he gestured to Jacob’s rifle, “As I recall, you are qualified as a Sniper, correct?”</p><p>Jacob nodded, “Yes sir, my record for target practice held for some time until the Sergeant-Major here utterly destroyed it.”</p><p>Kai smirked slightly, but it faded so quickly that Jacob thought that he had imagined it. Regardless, Claude smiled, seeming to not notice, “Perfect, I must report to Lieutenant Victor, but I trust the rest of the squad will welcome you,” he said, leaving Jacob with Kai.</p><p>Jacob turned to Kai with a smile on his face, “I look forward to working with you ma’am.”</p><p>Kai nodded and began walking to the rest of the squad. They were milling about the tank when somebody noticed their approach. “Who’s the new guy Kai?” one of the Darcsen men asked.</p><p>Kai gestured to Jacob and he nodded, “Jacob Stewart, Sergeant of the Federation Army, former Special Infantry Commando and crack shot, you?” he asked.</p><p>The Darcsen smirked, “The name’s Raz, the best trooper in the Edinburgh Army.”</p><p>Jacob raised an eyebrow, “I can accomplish in a single bullet that which takes you upwards of thirty…” he challenged.</p><p>Before Raz could bite back, a pink blur was seen by all and Jacob felt all the air in his lungs escape while the arms around him didn’t allow him to breathe, but also told him who it was. “I’m alright Karen, Imps couldn’t keep me down for long.” he wheezed.</p><p>Karen, the normally unflappable field medic of the squad, didn’t hold the tears back as she ran a critical eye over him to assure herself of that fact before burying her head back in his chest. “Command wouldn’t tell me what had happened, or even if you were still alive,” she finally whispered.</p><p>Jacob frowned and wrapped his arms around her, “I’d say that they had the best on it, but you weren’t there so that would be a lie.”</p><p>The squad was stunned that someone would flirt with Karen, she had gained a reputation as a person who didn’t care for romance. However, when she smiled, they grew even more surprised. The tank operator, Miles, spoke up, “They know each other?” he asked in a hushed tone.</p><p>Kai smirked, “Jacob and Karen Stewart married each other just before her assignment to Squad E and his redeployment to the frontlines.”</p><p>The rest of the squad looked to her in disbelief. However, she cocked her head and began walking off, giving the couple some space for their reunion in case things got… heated. Thankfully, the rest of the squad followed her and, after walking for a few minutes, she stopped and turned to face the squad’s inquisitive looks, “Sergeant Stewart was one of, if not the best snipers in the Federation Army,” she remarked, growing slightly introspective before shaking herself out of her reminiscence, “They met after his second mission, as he had taken a shot for his CO and Karen was the operating surgeon. After that, she took to talking to him as that post wasn’t the greatest and apparently not very kind to its medics and they grew close, culminating in their marriage a few months later.” she finished before smirking, “And as you can see, they are firmly in love.”</p><p>Aladdin scoffed, “I doubt he’s that good, can’t be better than you anyways.” he remarked.</p><p>Kai shook her head, “I’m not that great, just a good rifle in decent hands,” she replied before smirked, “Jacob, on the other hand, can pick which eyeball he will send his bullet into at a klick away.”</p><p>Considering that most of the snipers in the army seemed to struggle to hit the broadside of a barn, from the inside, it wouldn’t have taken much to be a good sniper. However, no one could shoot that far and reliably hit something vital. Except for Jacob that is. However, before anyone could say anymore, Claude walked up, “Jacob reuniting with Karen then?” he asked.</p><p>Kai nodded and he smiled, “Good, but we’ve been given our marching orders. Fort Krest lays in our path and it will be the job of Squad E to take it while Squads F and D secure our flanks.”</p><p>While most of the squad was excited to get out there again, one of the Engineers, Rebecca Longhurst frowned, “Didn’t the Imperials put a massive artillery piece there and fortify the dickens out of the fort?”</p><p>Kai grimaced, she remembered reading about the fort, “The turrets would fill us with more holes then Gallian Cheese, why is command throwing us at it?” she asked.</p><p>Claude sighed, he knew that this would be the shocking bit of news and he really didn’t want to give it, but saw no other choice, “Less than a day ago, the Empire formally declared war on Gallia,” he said, drawing gasps from the group, “Ghirlandaio has fallen already as have most of the border towns, even getting as far as Bruhl last we heard.”</p><p>A loud slap was heard and everyone turned to see Jacob and Karen standing behind them, “Don’t tell me,” Jacob began as his palm remained on his forehead, “General Damon was in charge of the defense of Ghirlandaio.”</p><p>Claude shrugged, “Probably, but regardless, we have our mission: Take the Fort and open up the path for Operation Northern Cross.” he replied.</p><p>The rest of the squad cheered, but Jacob shivered, he couldn’t help but feel as if this would take a lot out of the squad, and perhaps some of the cheering soldiers wouldn’t make it home, a fear shared by his wife and new Commanding Officer. However, they had their orders, and, by hook or by crook, they would see the end of this war.</p><p>Or die trying…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Harry Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first chapter to an as of yet unnamed Harry Potter fanfic taking place just after the champion selection in Goblet of Fire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another Halloween turned pear-shaped,” Harry morosely thought. In all honesty, he should have expected nothing less, after his arrival in the Wizarding World three years ago, three things had remained constant; his “family” hated the very ground he tread upon, Hermione has always looked out for him, and Halloween always bore trouble for him.</p><p>As Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower from Headmaster Dumbledore’s office, leaving the “adults” to sort things out, or squabble like children, he couldn’t really tell the difference, he thought on the matter that brought forth these circumstances, his name being drawn from the “Goblet of Fire” for the <em>Tri</em>-Wizard tournament as a <em>fourth</em> champion. When he had looked to his sides, Ron seemed fit to burst, not unlike “Uncle” Vernon after a bout of accidental magic. Hermione, on the other hand, squeezed his hand and her eyes told him that she believed him when he said that he hadn’t entered.</p><p>Just before Harry was about to give the password to the Fat Lady to enter the tower, he had a sinking feeling, one that he had developed due to years of torment at the hands of the Dursleys. Worrying, not for himself, but for Hermione, Harry entered the Common Room to face the music.</p><p>Upon entering, Harry was confronted by the sight of all of Gryffindor, sans Hermione and the Weasley twins, glaring at him. One of the seventh years stood up, “Mr Potter, the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor has given you an ultimatum. You will explain how you entered the Tournament, following the completion of which, a series of restrictions shall be placed on you for besmirching the honour of the House. Should you reject this, you and your supporters shall be excluded and expelled from this House until such a time as you agree to the previous terms.”</p><p>Harry glared at the seventh year, he just kept a lid on his magic, but it was a close thing, “I will never lie for my own betterment; therefore, I cannot agree to your terms as I did not enter the Tournament. Someone has entered my name against my will to cause harm to me.”</p><p>A sixth year snorted, “Come off it Potter, who would do that?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Peter Pettigrew, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, literally anyone who claimed ‘Imperious’ to get off being outed as a Death Eater,” he retorted before looking at Hermione, “Is it possible to find a list of these people to hand over to the adults as a list of suspects?” he asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded but the seventh year spoke again, “As you are unwilling to bend to the demands of the House, then you, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley are herewith banished from this House. So Mote May It Be!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Fred, George, and Hermione took Harry out of the room and they walked down to Professor McGonagall’s office. As they did, George whispered, “Don’t worry about our or your things, Fred and I recognised what was going to happen and ran back to the tower to collect our trunks.”</p><p>Fred nodded, “Yes, we shrunk down ours while we told Hermione here the spell, so she could do the same to hers before anyone got any funny ideas.”</p><p>George looked at his twin, “Don’t you mean before Ron and Ginny got any funny ideas, my dear brother?”</p><p>Fred seemed to think for a moment before replying, “I was merely including them in ‘anyone’, but I agree they are the prime concern.”</p><p>Harry frowned but was touched by the care and concern they were displaying for him and said, “Thank you guys, I haven’t been able to get ahead of things this year it seems, I’ve just been reacting as I do every year.”</p><p>Hermione knocked on McGonagall’s door and she answered promptly and took one look at the group before her, “I fear I know what this is about, best come in.” she remarked before bringing them in and setting them down with a cup of tea. Sighing, she took a long breath and laid out the situation for them, “I suspect that the four of you have been excluded from Gryffindor on the pain of Mr Potter explaining how he was entered in the Tournament?” she began and received nods from them, “I see. I, for one, believe you, Mr Potter,” she said and this garnered hope in Harry’s eyes and Minerva felt bad for the blow she was about to deliver, “However, whether Albus believes you or not is a moot point as he intends to have you participate regardless.”</p><p>Harry was stunned, “But he’s the Headmaster and the safety of every student is at stake until the one who did this is caught! Imagine if a First-Year was the target of this plot, I doubt anyone would force them to participate!”</p><p>Minerva nodded, “I wholeheartedly agree with you, which is why I am taking all the necessary steps to ensure that you are safe throughout this farce,” at this, she looked at Hermione, “I think it’s time Miss Granger.”</p><p>Hermione nodded, but Harry was confused as Minerva transfigured their robes into formal muggle clothes. Seeing the confusion on his face, Minerva said, “Trust us, Mr Potter, you’ll see why in a moment,” before walking over to the Floo. Harry had no choice but to trust the professor and Hermione, largely since Hermione had never steered him wrong.</p><p>When they emerged on the other side, Harry found himself in a room that he only could have dreamed about being in, the White Drawing Room of Buckingham Palace. In the room were some that he couldn’t recognise, politicians most likely, but there were some he did recognise, Mr and Mrs Granger for one, Sirius and Remus for another, they were close to him after all, then there were the ones that anyone in Britain would recognise, Prime Minister John Major and Leader of the Opposition Tony Blair, but the real surprise came when Minerva bowed her head, “Your Majesty,” she greeted, “I’m sorry we were right, but I knew that this couldn’t keep overnight.”</p><p>The Queen nodded, “As you and Miss Granger mentioned at the top of the summer, Halloween always causes these issues,” she remarked. Then she turned to Harry and the boys, “I am already acquainted with Miss Granger and know of Mr Potter in passing due to his parents, but who are the other two boys?” she asked.</p><p>Minerva winced, “Fredrick and George Weasley, they were included in the exclusion of Mr Potter and Miss Granger from Gryffindor, and, I’m hesitant to say, some of the best pranksters since the days of the Marauders perhaps greater, but I’ll leave that for another time.”</p><p>The Queen nodded before turning to the four unidentified gentlemen behind her, “These gentlemen are Brigadier Driscoll Campbell, Royal Army, Vice Admiral Paul Stewart, Royal Navy, Air Marshal Jacob Nicholson, Royal Air Force, and Lowell Wright, MI6. These gentlemen, along with Lieutenant-Colonel Granger, will help us in the coming days to plan our response to that farce Dumbledore is putting you through Mr Potter.”</p><p>Harry was very confused, “My apologies Your Majesty, but why are you interested in what happens to me? I am but one subject of many millions in the United Kingdom.”</p><p>The Queen frowned, confusion clouding her face, finally, she spoke, “The Potter family has always been the most trusted amongst the Royal Families to care for the Wizarding World of Britain, so much so, that when the Sovereign cannot use magic, it falls to the Potter Head to act as regent for the crown until such a time as the Sovereign can do so,” then she looked down slightly, “My father, King George VI was the last of the Windsor family to be a Wizard and my grandson William is the next, but who knows how long that will take before he is King. Hence why I am taking such an interest in your case,” she then turned to Minerva, “Who is supposed to be raising him? This should have been brought up to him long before now.”</p><p>Minerva pursed her lips, but before she could say anything, Fred spoke up, “I doubt the Dursleys know, else they wouldn’t have put bars on his window and a triple lock on his door.”</p><p>Minerva spun around, “What!” she exclaimed while the Grangers looked to each other, since they were both dentists, they knew the signs to mistreatment and neglect when they heard it. But Minerva continued her rant, “I told him! I bloody told him! They were the worst sort of muggles, I could see that from the start, but did the ‘great and wise’ Dumbledore listen, No!”</p><p>Since Minerva was building up a good head of steam, Sirius and Remus, accustom to seeing their favourite professor in such a state, though usually towards themselves, walked over to Harry, “Best to let her run out naturally pup, else her ire gets trained on you,” Sirius said before sobering, “Why didn’t you tell anyone what those people did to you?”</p><p>Harry looked at his feet, he couldn’t bring himself to look his godfather in the eyes, but he also knew that Hermione wouldn’t rest until she had answers, that was just how she was. He finally decided to speak, “Because I’m the bloody ‘Boy-Who-Lived’; reviled today, the beacon of hope and expected to be the saviour of the Wizarding World again tomorrow, I can’t catch a break it seems as Gryffindor turned on me and I’m sure the rest of Hogwarts will follow.”</p><p>Minerva stopped mid-rant and turned to Harry, very concerned, “Pardon? What about the rest of the school?”</p><p>Harry sighed, “Hufflepuff will see it as stealing their thunder, no doubt. Think about it, they’re constantly lambasted as the ‘House of Squibs’ and the moment that one of their number gets chosen for something extraordinary, a member of Gryffindor is chosen as well. Ravenclaw has a member dating said member of Hufflepuff and will thus turn her house against me at the very best. As for Slytherin, well, they don’t need a reason to hate my guts, my existence is enough for them.”</p><p>The Queen seemed to be adopting a permanent frown upon her face. Each of the military officers glanced at each other, realising that this was the situation they were walking into and it didn’t bode well. Finally, Mr Granger spoke up, “Well that changes a few things,” he then turned to the kids, “None of you will be going back to the castle without being under escort by members of the military, preferably two to four per person.”</p><p>The Queen nodded, “My agents inside Hogwarts have always said it was getting worse, I just didn’t think it was this bad yet,” she muttered before sitting, withdrawn into her mind, suddenly, she turned to the Prime Minister, “We may need a special session of the Parliament,”</p><p>The Prime Minister nodded, “Of course Your Majesty, shall I schedule it for the morning?”</p><p>The Queen nodded, “Please do, we need to discuss this and get their approval for some ideas I have.”</p><p>This got everyone’s attention, “With respect Ma’am, what are you thinking?” Minerva asked.</p><p>The Queen grew a predatory grin, “Our attack is manifold, first, we handle Mr Potter’s issue revolving around this tournament, second, we order a magical oath of allegiance to the crown and its governors, third, we reinstate the Regency to its rightful place.”</p><p>Sirius grew pensive for a moment, “That could work, but Harry is still in school, and the Wizenganot requires either the Regent or the Sovereign to be present. Though, now that I think about it, how is any of what they are doing legal anyways?”</p><p>The Queen and the Prime Minister glanced at each other, while the Leader of the Opposition thought about it, Remus though, was the one to speak up, “Legally speaking, they and the Ministry have been acting without the approval of the Crown since the death of the last Regent, which I assume was James?” he asked, to which he received a nod, “Then, in terms of legality, every decision for the past thirteen years will need to be examined.” He then smiled, “Especially a certain ‘Kiss on sight’ order against the Regent’s Godfather.”</p><p>This brightened Harry’s mood, though at this point, anything would have done so. Then Minerva doused petrol on the blaze, “Albus has been circumventing and bending any rule he sees fit, and the Wizarding World has never questioned him. I think the only thing stopping him from becoming an outright dictator is that Harry is his sole focus.”</p><p>This threw the Queen into a rage, “Blast it all! I’ve changed my mind, call the special session now! I want all options on the table!”</p><p>None of the adults were expecting the Queen to explode as she had, so quickly agreed and hurried off to do her bidding.</p>
<hr/><p>Soon, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley twins were in the Prince’s Chambers with the Queen. Then the Duke of Norfolk entered, “Your Majesty, Your Grace, we are prepared for you, though I’m afraid that the Mr Weasleys will have to observe from the Gallery. Gentlemen, if you would?” he asked.</p><p>Fred and George nodded before following their escorts. Then the Duke turned back to Harry and Hermione, “Some ground rules before we begin. Address the chamber as ‘My Lords’, Lord Potter will start, if information can be provided by Countess Granger, then please yield to her. The session is behind closed doors, meaning that no word uttered tonight will be uttered out of these halls, and we are well aware of Magic. Other than that, be truthful.”</p><p>Harry filed away what the Duke had said about Hermione’s rank for another time, before the Duke threw the doors open behind him and the Queen walked in, followed by Harry and Hermione. Then the Queen spoke, “My Lords, Honoured members of the Commons, I thank you for coming to this special closed session at such an hour, the Lord Protector of Wizarding Britain and Mundane Scotland will take the floor.”</p><p>This caused a stir amongst the Lords and Commons, but Harry took it in stride, “My Lords, I come before you bearing the gravest of news: The Wizarding World of Britain is descending into Chaos, and if swift action isn’t taken by this body to contain the matter, it will spill over into the rest of British society...” he began, before telling of each year at Hogwarts he had experienced. Finally, he got to that night, “With this, there can be no doubt of the severity of the matter. I now put it to this House to bring forth a solution so that this may not spill into our everyday lives.”</p><p>At that, the House began debating. Hermione leaned over to Harry, “Well said, Harry. That will get the Lords and Commons on side.”</p><p>Harry smirked, “Well, I had a good coach.”</p><p>Just then, the Archbishop of Canterbury rose, “My Lords, it is doubtful that the Wizarding World would just accept our rule over them, no matter how legitimate it is. The few Wizards and Witches I have met, barring the Lord Protector and the Countess of Richmond and their guests tonight, have been nothing but condescending towards me and my parish. Therefore, I lay that a Garrison be sent to Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic and to Diagon Alley, to ensure a peaceful transition.”</p><p>Most of the chamber seemed to be in agreement, but then the Earl of Norwich stood, “My Lords, whilst I agree with the Archbishop of Canterbury, it does not solve the entire problem. We must also consider that the Lord Protector has been entered into this, I hesitate to use the word, <em>Tournament</em>, and therefore I ask of the Countess of Richmond to impart upon this body her knowledge of it. In particular, I ask that she impart the information regarding the survival rate of the competitors.”</p><p>Hermione stood, “My Lords, upon the announcement of the Tri-Wizard tournament on the first day of September, I have been looking tirelessly into it. Regarding the mortality rate of the competitors, it averages around seventy-three percent with a deviation of plus or minus of three percent. However, the last tournament had one hundred percent mortality amongst the competitors, sixty-seven percent mortality in Headmasters, and a twenty percent mortality rate of spectators.”</p><p>This threw the entire room into shock and Hermione continued, “I have also been looking into the reasons as to why this was brought back considering how the last one ended. I have not, however, found any.”</p><p>A voice from the Commons came out, “None? Do you at least have a theory?”</p><p>Hermione looked down slightly, but Harry stood up, “I, unfortunately, do. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, one Albus Dumbledore, has had an obsession with me since I defeated the terrorist Voldemort in 1981, I believe it is this obsession with me, and specifically, a supposed power I have, that led to my entry into this farce of a tournament.”</p><p>The Duke of Sussex stood, “My Lord Potter, whilst I doubt any amongst us doubt your tale, I am curious as to how you believe that this power is the reason you were entered into the tournament.”</p><p>Harry nodded, “Unfortunately, many of those people who should have been trialled after the defeat of Voldemort escaped by claiming that they were under the influence of a mind control curse and the liberal application of bribes or blackmail where needed.”</p><p>This got the chamber right angry, but everyone quieted right down when the Queen stood up to speak, “My Lords, this tournament is not the only danger posed to Lord Potter, nor are they confined to the magical world,” she began, drawing everyone in, as if she needed to, “In Surry, there lives a family who goes by the name Dursley. In November of 1981, Dumbledore left the baby Lord Potter on their doorstep, where he has been treated no better than a slave. I move that we also deal with them in conjunction with our attack on the magical world.”</p><p>It was difficult for the scribe to note who seconded the motion as the entire chamber erupted in anger over the treatment that Lord Potter had been subject to. To deal with the record, he simply noted: “The motion has been seconded by the Lords and Commons.”</p><p>Upon seeing the state of the chamber, the Lord Speaker rose, “If I may have Order!” she called. Once she received it, she continued, “My Lords, we must return to the query posed by His Grace, the Earl of Norwich, as to what to do about this <em>tournament</em> that the Lord Potter has been forced to partake in.”</p><p>Murmuring signalled the chamber’s agreement when the Lord Bishop of Sodor and Man stood, “My Lords, seeing as though, in order to partake in this tournament, one must be of legal age, it has granted us a loophole to stick it to the wizards.”</p><p>This grabbed everyone’s attention, and the Lord Bishop continued, “The Lord Protector of Magical Britain and Mundane Scotland is the de-facto commander of Her Majesties’ Coldstream Guards and to that end, I suggest we let them know just how far they have fallen by suggesting to the Lord Protector that the Coldstream take up his and the Countess of Richmond’s training and protection publicly, then use the guard to complete the tasks given as he will be ordering them, he will be completing them.”</p><p>Thus started a rather odd thing in any sort of political circle, everyone managed to work together and set aside their differences to set upon this problem. This meeting would go on until the wee hours of the morning, but by the end of it, Harry felt more confident than ever at his chances of survival of not just this year, but future years to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Girls Und Panzer/Harry Potter Crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now the first Chapter in "Harry Potter and the St Gloriana School of Witchcraft"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darjeeling sat at the desk in her study at Potter Manor. Ever since Voldemort began targeting her brother and his family over something that Dumbledore refused to clarify to her, she had holed up in the family home. During this time, she noticed questionable decisions being made by the members of Dumbledore’s hyped up “Order of Phoenix”. Looking at the calendar, she took in the date, October 31, 1981, and shuddered. Though she hated the art of divination, neither she nor her friends could shake the feeling that something big was going to happen.</p><p>The clock struck eleven, she knew that she should sleep, but knew it would be a futile task. “Problem Sweetheart?” she heard.</p><p>Looking up, she saw the portrait of her mother, Doria Potter and her father Charlus Potter looking at her with concern. “I’m fine mother, but I’m concerned about James, Lily and Harry. Dumbledore seems to be holding all of the cards in this game and we seem to be along for his wild ride,” she replied.</p><p>Her father scoffed, “Except for you dearest, you saw through Dumble’s web and secured yourself where he cannot hope to find you.”</p><p>Before she could reply, a house-elf popped in carrying a screaming bundle. “Missus, Dark One attacked Godric’s Hollow, only young Harry survived. White Beard left him on the step of the fourth house on Privet Drive,” she said.</p><p>Darjeeling’s eyes widened, as did her mother and father’s. However, she retained her wits and scooped Harry from the elf’s arms, “Thank you, Missy. Please, get some rest, I’ll be fine ‘til morning.”</p><p>Missy bowed to Darjeeling and popped away for a well-deserved rest. Almost as soon as Harry was in her arms, he calmed down and looked at her, his piercing green eyes looking at her with fear and a degree of hope. “It’s okay Harry, Auntie is here,” she whispered.</p><p>Doria’s heart broke for her daughter and she knew that Charlus felt the same. What was once one of the largest families in Magical Britain was now reduced to one woman and her infant nephew. Suddenly, she had a thought, “Could one of your Gloriana friends help?”</p><p>Darjeeling thought for a moment. The St. Gloriana School of Witchcraft catered to those girls who didn’t meet the Hogwarts standard and most of the British Wizarding World looked down upon its graduates. This worked for the students though, as more often than not, they were more than happy to work in the everyday world. More importantly though, there were a few of the girls that she was close with, they had even given her the soul name “Darjeeling” to begin with.</p><p>Turning back to her mother’s portrait, she nodded, “Yes, in fact, I know a few who work in Her Majesties’ Government.”</p><p>However, before anyone could say anything more, a Gringotts owl dropped a piece of mail on her desk and left. After casting every detection spell she could think of and making sure that there was no magic on the letter, she read it aloud. “Mary ‘Darjeeling’ Potter. We of Gringotts have uncovered many unsettling things regarding recent events. As this is a sensitive topic, we ask that you come to Gringotts tomorrow, the First of November, 1981, to discuss this matter in person. I would recommend bringing some trustworthy individuals with you, ones that we Goblins would say you trust absolutely. Your appointment is at 0800 sharp, and, considering the state of the Alley, I’d recommend a Glamour on both yourself and Baby Potter. Account Manager Sharptooth, 2105, 31 October 1981.”</p><p>Charlus raised an eyebrow, “That was fast, almost too fast.” he muttered.</p><p>Doria frowned, she agreed on the fact that Gringotts responded almost a little too fast for her liking, but her attention was drawn to one of the last lines, “How did they know that Harry was here, he only just got here!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Darjeeling grimaced, “I better call Assam and Pekoe now rather than waiting until morning.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sitting in her office in Buckingham Palace, Special Agent Assam of the British Magical Task Force reviewed every report she was receiving from places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade Village. Every one of them reported that something big happened and all of magical Britain was celebrating. However, she was drawn out of her musings by a knock on her door, “Enter!” she called.</p><p>Agent Orange Pekoe, one of her subordinates and classmates from St Gloriana, entered, “Assam, I couldn’t get anything from any of the usual suspects.” she reported, hanging her hat and coat on a hook.</p><p>Assam raised an eyebrow, “It’s unusual for them to clam up, what’s spooked them?” she muttered.</p><p>Pekoe shook her head and sat down, “They didn’t clam up, they were too drunk to be of any use. Just kept muttering ‘Baby Potter saved us’ whatever that means.”</p><p>Confused even more, Assam nearly jumped out of her skin when the Floo flared. “Assam? Oh good, Pekoe’s there too. It’s Darjeeling, may I come through?”</p><p>Assam laid a hand on her chest, “Christ Darjeeling, just about scared me half to death.” she muttered, “Please do, maybe you’ll be able to clear up some of the noise from today’s activities.”</p><p>Hearing the customary flare from the floo, Assam studied her old friend as she dusted herself off. A simple shirt and sweater and jeans meant that she wouldn’t be too out of place in the everyday world, but the robe and crest she wore over them allowed her to walk in the magical one without too much difficulty or troubles. However, what caught her eye was the bundle she cradled in her arms. “Who’s this little one Darjeeling?”</p><p>Darjeeling smiled, “My nephew, Harry Potter.” she replied before turning sad, “Lily and James were killed by the Noseless Bastard earlier this evening and Harry had been left on the doorstep of Lily’s magic hating sister by the Old Goat.”</p><p>Assam’s eyebrows shot into her hairline, “It’s practically <em>November</em>! It’s bloody cold out there! Was he <em>trying</em> to kill the baby?”</p><p>Darjeeling slumped into the chair that Pekoe had offered her, she honestly wouldn’t put it past the Old Goat. “The Potter fortune wouldn’t be the only thing he would be able to access if he were to eliminate myself and Harry.” she finally said.</p><p>Assam looked at her friend, “What are you talking about Darjeeling?”</p><p>Darjeeling looked at Harry and rocked him in her arms, the innocence on his face was plain to see, it would be shattered soon though, “Hogwarts is divided between five families, the four founders and their benefactor, the family who gave them a castle in Scotland to start teaching responsible Magic uses, the Potter Family.” she replied, “Half of the founders are related to Harry here through James and Lily, and with me holding the Potter seat until he comes of age, that means that if something were to happen to us, Dumbledore, as Chief Wizard, could claim inheritance to three-fifths of Hogwarts, allowing him to override everyone on the Board of Governors and the Government.”</p><p>Assam frowned, “Who all knows of this?”</p><p>Darjeeling shook her head, “Outside of this room? Just the Headmaster of Hogwarts.”</p><p>Pekoe thought she saw something in that, “Well, Dumbledore is old, he’ll die soon, what would happen then?”</p><p>Darjeeling sighed “Even if I believed that Dumbledore would just die, then assuming he doesn’t have someone in his will to take all his titles then it would be given to the Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort.”</p><p>Pekoe looked down, “That would be an unmitigated disaster…”</p><p>Assam frowned before coming to a decision, “Darjeeling, I don’t care what you say to this, but you are now the second most important person for this agency to protect from threats in all of Britain, only the Queen outranks you.” she held her hand up to stall Darjeeling’s protests. “Dumbledore is likely to attempt something on both you and Harry, and he is likely to be killed by his arrogance and letting that Terrorist hold the keys to the Magical World would destabilize not just Britain, but Europe and with everything that’s going on in the spat between the Americans and Russians, instability is the last thing we need.”</p><p>Darjeeling deflated, she knew her friend was right so just nodded to her. Assam grew a sad smile at Darjeeling’s nod but turned to Pekoe, “Prepare a level 0 guard, if anyone questions it, tell them to take it up with me.”</p><p>Pekoe grimaced, the last time someone took up anything with Assam, she had broken a nose, jaw and quite possibly ended that man’s lineage, so she doubted there would be any takers. Assam, however, turned back to Darjeeling “So what exactly happened?”</p><p>Darjeeling frowned, “That’s the problem, all that I know is that Missy popped into my study carrying Harry after having rescued him from the step of the Dursleys. Then I got a letter from Gringotts requesting my presence in the morning.”</p><p>Assam raised an eyebrow and Darjeeling produced the letter for her to read while she rocked Harry back and forwards. Finally, Assam spoke again, “Well there’s no way you’re not going to that meeting with Pekoe or I at this point, especially if the Goblins take issue with your guard.”</p><p>Darjeeling barely heard her, she was so tired that she had dozed off. Assam smiled at her friend before seeing Pekoe return, “See to it that Darjeeling gets some rest, I’ll take care of young Harry for the night.”</p><p>Pekoe nodded before taking Darjeeling back through the Floo. Assam took a look at Harry, his sleeping face rather cute, before setting about creating the plans for the morning venture into Diagon.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Darjeeling awoke and she and Harry made ready for the meeting, the made their way into the rather deserted alley to the Bank of Gringotts. The bank was similarly deserted, at least of humans. One of the Goblins walked up to the group, “Greetings Miss, no need to worry, all the Wizards are too busy getting smashed to worry about money or what goes on in these walls.”</p><p>That did put a bit of the group at ease, though Assam and her personal security officer, Rosehip, weren’t so easily taken off their guard.</p><p>They were led to Sharptooth’s office and ushered in, the elder Goblin looking up from his stack of papers, “Ah, Elizabeth, it has been a while, I’m sorry I couldn’t visit during the war.” he remarked before turning his eyes to her companions, “Agents, I take it the Task Force is taking a special interest in proceedings?”</p><p>Assam nodded, “Very.” she replied.</p><p>Sharptooth nodded, “Their Wills were simple, leaving everything to their son barring a few gifts to their friends which we have already set aside. However, there were three things of interest. The first being the guardians of Harry.” he began, digging out a list of names, “There are seven names on the list, the first being yours Elizabeth so you don’t need to worry about that. Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were also expected, however, three names came up and I want to know why.” he said. “Minerva McGonagall.”</p><p>Darjeeling smiled, “She was like a grandmother to us, that doesn’t surprise me, nor would Filius Flitwick, being as he was Lily’s favourite.”</p><p>Sharptooth nodded, “That takes care of those two then, but what about this last one, Severus Snape, I was under the impression he was persona non gratis after what happened between him and Lily?”</p><p>Darjeeling frowned, “As was I, unless during their time in hiding Lily and James both forgave him, but I find that unlikely.”</p><p>Sharptooth nodded, “Agreed, there’s too much bad blood between him and James.” he remarked before turning to the other items on his list, “The second curious thing was that you were left this letter by James.” he remarked before handing her a letter, “I’d recommend opening it at home. The final curious thing is tied to the will, but is occurring elsewhere.” he said before looking at them, “Sirius Black was arrested this morning for betraying the Potters, yet the will states in no uncertain terms that Peter Pettigrew would have been the one to betray them and Gringotts has a record of the Fidilus Charm performed on Godric’s Hollow saying the same.”</p><p>Assam, Pekoe and Darjeeling all looked at each other. “Dumbledore.”</p><p>Sharptooth nodded, “Agreed, this has his fingers all over it. He’s even been pressuring for Snape to be released into his care and not to be tried seeing as though he spied for him.”</p><p>Darjeeling only just managed to keep her head, “As Harry is not old enough to take the seat, I’ll work in the Wizengamot and try to undo as much of the damage as possible. I think the meeting has been pushed back to the Seventh, on account of the celebrating of course.”</p><p>Sharptooth nodded, “It has, the notices would have been sent out already if the one who was supposed to do it could see straight.”</p><p>Darjeeling then looked around her, “We need to decide just how much is told and what we hide and what our aims are.”</p><p>Sharptooth settled into his seat, he could tell that this would take some time, perhaps the rest of the day. But that was part of the charm of the Potter Heiress, she was very particular in the details and had a passion to see those who wrong her and her family face her wrath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Harry Potter AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was bright on that crisp October day. To the casual observer, the couple walking around Crawley that day were exactly like any other childless couple on Halloween night, blissfully unaware of the insanity that would take place over the next few days thanks to sugar-induced children. The more astute would notice their ringless hands and would deduce that that was their reason for their lack of children, and they would be right, to some extent. </p><p>They were Alan York and Lily Olen, their hands intertwined and conversation slow. They had just finished watching <em>Harry Potter and the </em><em>Deathly Hallows II</em> and were discussing the end to their favourite franchise.</p><p>Lily looked up towards Alan, “Alan, what did you think about the ending?” she asked.</p><p>Alan furrowed his brow, “I don’t think that Harry would have gotten with Ginny, purely down to the fact that she was quite stalkerish. Hermione was the one who saw him for who he was.”</p><p>Lily nodded, “I know that it was implied that Hermione and Ron argue like an old married couple, but to me, they seemed more like a couple that was a millimetre away from a divorce. Harry and Hermione on the other hand…”</p><p>They didn’t get another word in as a strange sensation surrounded them. The air around them seemed charged, yet their hair wasn’t standing on end as it should have been. Lily drew closer to Alan. Then, in a blinding light, they disappeared.</p><hr/><p>Alan was the first to wake up, and when he did so, he noticed they weren’t alone. There were four adults and one kid nearby, notably, the kid was unconscious, which concerned Alan. What also confused him was the way that the adults dressed, they looked to be out of the medieval era by the latest. Taking a moment to study the kid, Alan was shocked to see that the kid was nothing more than skin and bone.</p><p>His sudden movement alerted the adults that he was awake, and they turned their attention to him, “Ah, Mister York, good to see you awoke first,” one of the women said before raising her hand, “Perhaps we should wait for introductions and explanations until everyone is awake.”</p><p>Alan furrowed his brow, but couldn’t say anything as Lily began to stir and, knowing Lily for as long as he did, he went to her side, knowing that in this strange place, it would do to have a familiar face be the first you saw. Soon, Lily’s eyes fluttered open and her hand came to her head, “Ow, did anyone get the plate on that lorry?” she muttered.</p><p>Alan chuckled, “’fraid not Lils, now we’re somewhere odd…”</p><p>Lily looked around her slowly and came to the same conclusion. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”</p><p>The black-haired man shrugged, “Depends on your definition bad, my dear, but let us await our last guest.” he replied before turning to the blond woman of the group, “I’d of thought that he would have been awake by now Rowana, he <em>was </em>the first one we brought after all.”</p><p>The one called Rowana scowled, “Considering how little <em>those people</em> fed him, we should be thankful he survived the jump!” she snapped before sighing and running her hand down her face, “Maybe we should have done it sooner, I fear what damage they did to him and his psyche.”</p><p>The red-haired man snorted, “And if we had we would have tipped our hand to the Old Fool, and though he is a fool, he has many supporters and who knows what would have happened.”</p><p>This got Alan and Lily concerned, but all of that concern was redirected when the small boy whimpered. Rushing to his side, brushing past the others, Lily carefully cradled him while Alan draped his overcoat over him, hoping to provide some comfort to the little boy. It started slowly at first, but eventually, the young boy opened his eyes.</p><p>Alan and Lily’s hearts sank faster than a boulder dropped in the middle of the Channel when the boy was so petrified in fear that he nearly stopped breathing. “Hey, you’re alright now, no one is going to hurt you.” Lily quietly said.</p><p>The plump woman nodded and came over, “Quite the opposite young Harry, we’re going to ensure that your <em>aunt</em> and <em>uncle</em> won’t be coming close to you anymore, much less hurt you.”</p><p>The gears in Alan’s brain were spinning at warp speed, thinking that this seemed unusually familiar but unable to place why. Harry, on the other hand, looked at the woman, “Really?” he asked in an incredibly tiny voice.</p><p>The woman nodded, “Yes, really. The four of us at least will make sure of that.”</p><p>Lily raised an eyebrow, “And what’s to say that Al and I don’t want to help?” she challenged.</p><p>Rowana sighed, “Let’s move one step at a time before any decisions are made beyond ensuring that Harry is never returned to <em>that place</em> ever again.” she remarked before straightening her back, “Firstly, I believe introductions are required. I am Rowena Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Seeing Alan’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline, the red-haired man smirked, “I think you’ve figured it out laddie, yes, I am Godric Gryffindor and Rowana is my wife.” he said before gesturing to the black-haired man, “And this is my supposed arch-nemesis, Salzar Slytherin. The woman next to you is his wife, Helga Hufflepuff.”</p><p>Salzar chuckled at the gobsmacked expressions on Alan and Lily’s faces, “And we know who you are too, Alan York and Lily Olen, we’ve been watching you for many years now.”</p><p>Helga brushed some of Harry’s hair out of his face, “And we know you too Harry James Potter, we are only sorry that it has taken us so long to free you from Privet Drive.”</p><p>Conjuring some couches, Godric stoked the fire that appeared and gestured for everyone to have a seat. Rather unsurprisingly, Lily cradled Harry the whole time and when Rowana tried to say something, the face that Lily made was so fierce that she backed down. Godric leaned against the fireplace, as if he was inspecting the stones when he started speaking, “Those books you’ve read and the movies you’ve watched about Harry are wrong.” not even paying attention to the looks of surprise on their faces, he continued, “We implanted vague dreams in the mind of Miss Rowling and influenced her to write the stories, but the version of events that she presented, though popular in your universe, is wrong.”</p><p>Rowana sighed, leaning back in her seat, “She’s not entirely to blame, after all, she had to work with publishers who would have had issues with the truth.” she remarked before raising a hand to halt the incoming questions, “We cannot go into specifics as it could have dire consequences to everyone and everything that ever existed or will exist, but suffice it to say that when Harry is depicted in the books as having triumphed over Voldemort, he and those he cared about are dead, his best friend from the books betrayed him and sold him out for money and power.”</p><p>Helga closed her eyes as the visions replayed in her mind, “Hogwarts would become a playground for the bigoted while the muggleborns would know it as the place where Hell resided on Earth. If they ever found out what the place was called.”</p><p>Salzar rubbed his wife's back, knowing that the visions they had received hurt her a lot, since she felt responsible, even though is was his fault through and through, “My gibbon of an heir would ensure that the Wizarding World in Britain dies a slow and painful death, all while raising the ire of the muggle government and getting a hit squad sent after him.”</p><p>Harry had burrowed into Lily’s arms, afraid of all this talk of doom. Lily, on the other hand, had started to rock him and leaned close to him, “I promise you, Harry, we won’t let this happen.”</p><p>Alan nodded, “Agreed.” he added before looking at the Hogwarts Founders, “I’m not sure how we’ll do this, but I assume that the reason that we were brought was that we would be able to be in the everyday world and could take care of Harry.”</p><p>Rowana nodded, “Magic is a powerful ally, we can insert you two into the universe with some memories so that you would be Alan and Lily York, brother-in-law and sister to James Potter who went to ground during the Wizarding War and, in the muggle world, have full legal custody of Harry while in the Wizarding World, your custody would probably be challenged by Dumbledore to ensure that his plan would continue without a hitch, therefore it was filed in obscure ways and is hidden from the world at large.”</p><p>Alan rubbed his chin, “But where would we live?” he asked, momentarily ignoring the shocked look on Lily’s face.</p><p>Salzar smirked, “Crawley of course, might as well stack the deck in our favour, and Harry will start Nursery school next year and from what we know, Crawley has a pretty good one.”</p><p>Somehow, Alan got the impression that there was another reason they were going to Crawley, a certain brown-haired reason, but let the matter drop. Hearing Harry yawn, the Founders smiled, “But for now, we shall show you to your rooms, we’ll handle the rest of the planning in the morning.” Rowana remarked.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to lay Harry in bed and he was out like a light once his head hit the pillow. Alan and Lily on the other hand, there was going to be a bit of settling down before they could sleep. Lily took advantage of this, “You didn’t say anything when they said we’d be married once we head into Harry’s world.”</p><p>Alan shrugged, drying his hair after getting out of the shower “I asked your father two days ago for permission and was starting to save for a ring, this just moved the timetable up by a few months.”</p><p>Lily stood up and held him, “It sort of feels like cheating.” she murmured.</p><p>An idea formed in Alan’s head, but instead of saying anything, he decided to talk to the Founders in the morning. He knew that the coming months and years would be trying for them, but he hoped to at least give her something to hold on to during what was sure to be extraordinary times…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>